


gotta die

by muffan



Series: falsettos [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, That's about it!, it's short and sad!, sorry in advance, there's no plotline!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffan/pseuds/muffan
Summary: whizzer brown is gone. marvin is all too aware of this.





	gotta die

The days all blurred into one after a while. Marvin lay in bed, not moving, not even crying anymore. At first he cried, at first he cried all night until there were no tears left. Now, he just stared at the spot where Whizzer once lay, his unwashed pillowcase and collection of belongings, also untouched: clock, book, hairbrush and a glass of stagnant water. The book—a thin paperback, Whizzer was never really one for reading—still had the corner folded down as a placeholder. The hairbrush had a thin matt of brown hair tangled in the bristles, and the glass was still half empty as it had been for so long. Every day at 6:20, Marvin’s alarm would go off, and as he would shut it off he would try to forget how Whizzer had complained about it every day, how he’d often persuade Marvin that he didn’t have to get up _quite_ yet, and how amazingly sweet Whizzer would look curled in the centre of the bed surrounded by blankets. He’d leave the silent room and go downstairs to the kitchen, where again he’d try to forget Whizzer cooking at the stove, and sit at the table, carefully avoiding Whizzer’s untouched chair. Sometimes he ate, often he forgot. Even if he remembered, it was just the closest thing he could find, usually something dropped off by Trina in an effort to make him eat. When he left the house at 6:55, he’d try not to think about how early he was going to be for work—he’d left at 8:10 when Whizzer was there, when Whizzer was there to distract him and eat with him and kiss him, when every outfit of his would be chosen by him, when Whizzer would sit lazily turning the pages of a newspaper, only pausing to kiss Marvin goodbye. He’d arrive at work, go through the day zombie-like and then return home at 6:30, trying not to look at the garage as he drove past, more often than not going way out of his route to avoid it. He’d shower, attempting to avoid all of Whizzer’s belongings: he’d filled the bathroom with different bottles and lotions and sprays, none of which Marvin had any idea of what they did. He’d occasionally sit somewhere for a while—once he tried to watch TV but the noise was too loud and too intruding. Usually he just went to bed and lay staring at the empty space, wishing he could put Whizzer back there for just one hour more.

**Author's Note:**

> just a short thing i wrote, but there you go!  
> ((talk to me on tumblr @muffann))


End file.
